custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Playing by the Rules
Playing by the Rules (Star Wars: The Last Jedi version) Playing by the Rules is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on July 2, 1995. Plot Edit Antonio unintentionally ruins everyone's fun by insisting on playing every game by the rules, while Min feels like inventing imaginative (but unscientific) ways to play them. Cast Edit * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Tart (Dante Basco) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Dracula (Grant George) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Reese (Lisa Ortiz) * Juno (Tim Proctor) * Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) * Trafford (Sam Rigel) * Gail (Janet Veyts) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # Little Red Caboose # Indoor, Outdoor Voices # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # What a Baseball Day! # Have a Snack! # Down Once More # This Is Not My Day # Try and Try Again # Everyone is Special # Main Title/Escape # I Love You Trivia Edit * * * * * * * * * * * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from * Tart wears a maroon t-shirt, blue jeans, and black loafers. * Shawn wears the same clothes in "Room for Everyone". * Antonio wears a black collar shirt, beige shorts, and white sneakers. * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "On the Move". * Dracula wears his outfit. * Carlos wears the same clothes in "Anyway, You Slice It". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Up We Go". * Reese wears a white shirt, white pants, and white shoes. And straight hair. * Juno wears a red collar t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black loafers. * Ishtar wears a yellow sweater, pink pants, and red sneakers. And straight hair. * Trafford wears a dark green sweater, black jeans, and red sneakers. * Gail wears a pink sundress and pink Mary Janes. And a high ponytail. * This video will later be adapted to the "Wimzie's House" episode, "Be Yourself". Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the Little Red Caboose song, Barney comes to life) * Barney: Whoa! * Kids: Barney! (they hug him) * Barney: Hi, kids! How're ya doing'?! * Gail: Wasn't it fun being at the playground with all the kids?! * Barney: Oh, yes, Gail! I love to play with you! (giggles) * Reese: (off screen) Guys! Guys! Not so loud! * Antonio: That sounds like Reese. * Reese: (comes down from the treehouse) I'm trying to read a book about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. * Barney: Oh, we're sorry. * Shawn: Reese, we should not be as loud as a rooster. * Reese: That's right. You should be as quiet as little mice. * Barney: Right. * Min: Barney, can you explain what types of voices we use? * Barney: Sure. Follow me! (giggles) * (Shawn, Tosha, and Gail come inside the classroom with Barney) * (music starts to Indoor, Outdoor Voices) Quote 2:Edit * (after Barney, BJ, and the grownups locate Kylo Ren, the kids play earthlings and martians) * Kids: (as martians) Get the earthling! Get the earthling! * Min: (as the earthling) Martians, you'll never catch me! I'm too fast! I brought my bicycle to the mars! (she runs off) * Tosha: (she stops) How could she get a bicycle in her suitcase!? (laughing) Min's so funny! (she runs off) * Shawn: (he stops) Oh, no! That means we will never catch him! (he runs off) * (Antonio walks slowly and humming) * (the others martians catch the earthling) * (Antonio stops and get very tired) * Antonio: Oh...this isn't good. The planet mars is covered with lots of red dust. The bicycle wheels would just sink down and spin around like you were on a beach. * Min: Of course not. That will be too funny. * Antonio: Oh, yes. It's a scientific fact. You couldn't ride your bicycle to mars. * Min: Yes, I know. We were just playing. * Antonio: But it's not scientific. Science is science, c'mon! * (the rest of the kids come over) * (Gail groaning) * Gail: Hey!! Why are you spoiling all our fun today?!! * Antonio: I'm not spoiling a thing. * Carlos: Then how come we stopped laughing? * Min: Okay, okay, okay. Good thing I packed my balloon-mobile. It can bounce right over dust. (she pretends to ride on her balloon-mobile and imitates bouncing sounds) * Shawn: (laughing) That's funny, Min. * Tosha: Now we'll never catch her now. She's got her balloon-mobile. * Antonio: I'm not playing. Balloon-mobiles do not exist. * Min: Antonio, it's just for fun. * Barney: (opens the door) Kids, kids! No don't! * Gail: Oh, sorry, Barney! * Carlos: Yeah, we don't wanna victim. * Barney: Well. Kylo Ren has trapped us and BJ, The grown ups, and I must fight him he is a dark warrior. * Shawn: But we're playing a great game! * Barney: Well, I set up a nice, quiet game for you kids in the classroom. * Shawn: Oh, can you tell us?! * Barney: Well, it's called number bingo! * All (except Antonio and Min): YAAAAAAAAY!!! * Min: You know what, Antonio? * Antonio: What? * Min: Martians play bingo. * Antonio: Of course not. * Min: Yes, they do. They call it "gobing". That's why "bingo" said it backwards. * Tosha: You're funny, Min! * Min: C'mon, let's go! * (all come inside the classroom with Barney except Antonio) * Antonio: Well, I know they do not play bingo on the solar system. (he comes inside the classroom) Quote 3:Edit * (we see Barney and the kids at the table playing number bingo) * Barney: All right. Whoever has the... (he holds up a card with the number 10) ...number 10 should put a token on it. * (Min puts the token in the wrong spot) * Min: Ahhh! Gobing! * Antonio: Already!? Lemme see that! Hey!! You put your token in the wrong spot. So why did you shout "gobing"?!? * Min: I'm playing backwards. Gobing, gobing, gobing! * Antonio: B-but that's not the way it's played. * Barney: According to the rules, Antonio's right. * Min: Antonio is fun about lots of things but...it's fun to play backwards. * Barney: Then you should vote how you want to play it. * Shawn: I vote we follow the rules. * Gail: I vote we play for fun. * Tosha: Me, too. * Carlos: Me, three. * Kylo Ren: (voice over) Come into the dark! * Barney: Kylo we won't fucking join you why do you enter this classroom just to summon us? * Kylo Ren: I will turn you against everyone and then as soon as the bingo hall is destroyed you would be my servant and this world will be mine. * Barney: Please get away. you're evil. * Kylo Ren: I know. * Barney: So we'll all try to be as quiet as mice, won't we? * Carlos: Yeah. We're sorry, Kylo Ren. * Kylo Ren: Thank you so much. And I'm sorry for spoiling...whatever you're playing. (laughs and then walks over to the grownups) Dracula? * Dracula: Yes, Master. * Kylo Ren: Barney and the kids are no match for me. * Ishtar: What?! * Kylo Ren: There's one thing you believe you can stand against me. * Trafford: Never, prepare to die. * Kylo Ren: Well, you cannot penetrate armor. * Ishtar: Also, you will stay away from Barney and the kids. * Reese: Yeah. You take that ridiculous mask off. * Kylo Ren: No. * (the grownups get their weapons and point them at Kylo Ren) * Carlos: Wow! Antonio already spoiled the game. He's being too scientific today. * Antonio: No, I'm not. I'm a fun guy. * Barney: Antonio's right. He just wanted to play by the rules. * Tosha: Yes, but rules spoil all the fun. * Antonio: No, they don't. Sometimes, rules can be lots of fun! * Barney: That's true, Antonio. So instead of fighting, let's all just start over and begin another game -- a quiet one. * Shawn: Oh. Like guess what? That's quiet. * Barney: Yes, Shawn. Off you go to the treehouse, but on your tippy-toes as quiet as little mice. * Min: Like quiet, little mice wearing slippers. * All (except Min): Quiet mice wearing slippers?!! Eww!! * (Barney giggles) * Antonio: That's impossible! Mice don't wear slippers! * Shawn: You're funny, Min! * Min: C'mon, Antonio. It's just pretend. * Barney: Antonio knows that. He just see things a bit differently. That's all. And Antonio's way can be lots of fun, too! * Antonio: I've never seen a mice wearing slippers. * Min: Well, if they don't, they should. That way, the cat would never hear them coming! * (Barney and kids laughing) * Shawn: Min's really funny today! * Barney: C'mon, everybody! Let's go! (giggling) * (Barney and the kids go to the treehouse and leave Antonio) * Antonio: (groans) No one's doing anything right today. (he follows Barney and the kids) Hey, guys! Wait for me! Quote 4:Edit * Antonio: (gobbles up the banana so fast after the song Have a Snack) I'm finished now! Let's go and play! * Barney: Antonio! You gobbled up the banana so fast! * Antonio: That's because the banana fell off the Christmas tree my parents bought at the farm when I was little. * (Barney and kids laughing) * Barney: Well, Antonio, eating food too fast can be messy. Always chew your food slowly so that your body can digest food. * Antonio: That's right, Barney. I'm done, anyway. (he throws the banana peel at the grass) * Ishtar: Okay. I've got the lightsaber to duel Kylo Ren. (she has the lightsaber) * (the banana peel lands on the grass) * Ishtar: Finally, this will rid Kylo Ren. (while she is walking, she slips on a banana peel and drops the pain lightsaber) Yikes! (she falls down on the grass) Ow!! What was that for?! * Antonio: To make this banana peel a skateboard ramp at the royal kingdom! * (Barney and kids laughing) * Ishtar: Grrr! Let me get up by myself. * Antonio: No. Let me help you. (he gets up and walks up to Ishtar) * Barney: Antonio, no! * Antonio: Be careful! (he lets Ishtar up) * (Ishtar groans) * Antonio: Oh, no! * Ishtar: Antonio, how could you do that to me!? * Antonio: I was just trying to pick you up. That's all. * Ishtar: Now look what you did! Antonio, help me get the lightsaber so I can defeat Kylo Ren, will you?! * Antonio: Well, all right. (he gives the lightsaber to her) * Ishtar: Thanks, Antonio. Now run off and continue what you're doing. * Antonio: Okay, I will. (he runs off) * (Ishtar goes inside the classroom) * Barney: Well, if everyone finished, let's clean up this mess and play alphabet zoo! * Antonio: I can be funny playing alphabet zoo, especially if I'm the giraffe. (roars) * (Barney and the kids laughing) * Shawn: Antonio. A giraffe would never go... (roars) * Antonio: He would, too...if he had a sore throat. (laughing) Very funny, huh, Min?! * Min: I guess it is. * Tosha: Barney, the picnic is very messy. * Barney: I can take care of that. (he uses magic to make the picnic tablecloth and the snacks disappear) * Kids: WOW!! * Barney: There you go! Now let's play alphabet zoo! * Kids: YAY!!! Quote 5:Edit * Barney: Okay, now let's start our alphabet game with the letter "a". And since Min is the oldest, let's let her be the one to start. * Kids: YAY!!! * Antonio: I love that game! * Barney: Okay, Min. Imitate an animal that begins with "a" and we'll guess which animal you are. * Min: Okay. (hissing like a snake) * Gail: Oh, I think she's doing a snake. * Antonio: No, listen to me, Min. This is how you do a snake. (meowing like a cat) * Shawn: Come on, Antonio! That's not a snake! That's a cat! * Antonio: I know. I did it to be funny. (laughing) * Carlos: But why? You didn't want me before. * Antonio: But now I'm funny! (meowing like a cat) * Barney: Antonio! Not so loud! * Antonio: It's not loud, but it sure is funny! (laughing) * Kylo Ren: (opens the door and comes outside) Hey, hey, hey, hey. * Tosha: Oh, well, Kylo Ren, we we're waiting for you. * Antonio: Yeah! (laughs) It's because I'm so funny! (laughs again, then meows like a cat) Pretty funny, huh? * Kylo Ren: Uh-huh. It might won't be funny, but it's also very loud and now you have been waiting for me. * Barney: Listen, if you play quietly all afternoon, I'll make you something very special. * Shawn: Wow!!! Can you tell us more!!!? * Barney: Ahhh. You will see. * Kylo Ren: But solve this riddle, Who is green wears a bow in her hair, carries a yellow blanket and dances? * Min: Baby Bop. * (Kylo Ren returns to the classroom) * Tosha: What's the special thing, Barney? * Barney: It's an apple pie. * Shawn: Aren't apples kinda red? * Barney: To the kitchen! (he and the kids come into the classroom) Quote 6:Edit * (Barney and the kids are ready to make the apple pie) * Barney: Okay, now. Here's the flour... (he puts a bag of flour on the table) ...and a mixing spoon and a basket of apples. So who wants to help me count the apples? * Antonio: I do! I can even count them backwards! Wanna see?! * Barney: Sure. * Antonio: Okay. (he turns around) 1 apple, 2 apples, 3 apples. (he turns his head back) See, Barney?!! I counted them backwards!! Funny, huh?! * Barney: It may be funny, Antonio, but it's a bit loud. * BJ: (he walks over and steals the rolling pin) All right! Now's my chance to play baseball! (laughs and leaves the classroom) * Shawn: I'll do it. I can count quietly, except if I hafta count them more than 11. * Barney: That's right, Shawn, because I only need 5 apples. * Shawn: Of course, Barney. That is the right ingredient for apple pie. * Barney: (giggles) Okay, now, where did I put my rolling pin? * Shawn: (quietly) 1...2... * Antonio: Hey, look, everyone! * (cuts to Antonio wearing a basket as a hat) * Antonio: I've got a new hat! (laughs) Funny, huh, Barney?! * Barney: I guess it is. * Antonio: Then how come nobody's laughing?? * Shawn: Because we are busy. * Gail: Yup. * Antonio: (gasps) Hey, Gail. (stares at Gail) * Gail: What? * Antonio: There's a bee on your nose. * Gail: (screams) YEOW!!! * Antonio: (laughing) Just kidding! Pretty good one, huh?! * Carlos: You're about to fall into Kylo Ren's trap. * Antonio: Oh, no!! Now the bee is sitting on your hairband, Min!! * Min: (screams) YEOW!!! * Gail: Antonio!! What's wrong with you today?!! * Tosha: Yeah. You're not acting like you. * Antonio: It's because I'm funny. (laughing) * Gail: No, you're not. You are just very, very weird. * Barney: Kids! Kids! All I need you to do is to be quiet -- extremely quiet. And my rolling pin. Where is it? * Min: BJ took it and he went outside. * Barney: Thanks, Min. I'll just go outside and tell him to give it back, okay? * Min: Well, okay. * (Barney leaves the classroom) * Antonio: Hey, Carlos. * Carlos: Yes, Antonio? * Antonio: Want to see me make it snow? (laughs) (puts a bomb to make the flour explode) * Shawn: It's gonna blow! We gotta hide! * (they except Antonio do so) * (cuts to BJ playing baseball) * Barney: Oh, BJ. Where did you put my rolling pin? * BJ: (has the rolling pin) I have it right here. * Barney: Oh, that's nice. But can I have the rolling pin back so the kids and I can make the apple pie? * BJ: No. I wanna play baseball. The rolling pin is a baseball bat. * Barney: I get it. So you think the rolling pin is a baseball bat, right? * BJ: Right. I'm going to play baseball with a baseball bat. (he practices playing baseball with a baseball bat) * Barney: (giggles) All right, BJ. After you're done with the bat, it would be nice if you would... * (a loud exploding crash is heard in the classroom) * Barney: Oh, my! Something in the classroom is going on here! Come, BJ!! * (he comes into the classroom with BJ. When the flour smoke clears, they see the kids and Antonio covered with flour) * Barney: Uh-oh! (yelling angrily) ANTONIO!! * Antonio: Look at me, everyone!! I'm a snowman!! (laughing) * (the other kids look frustrated) * Antonio: I'm funny, huh, guys?!! * All (except Antonio): NOOOOOOOOOO!! * Kylo Ren: (walks up) Oh, you think this is funny well get out of here, and let me show you what lies beneath this mask, Ishtar? * Ishtar: Yes, Kylo Ren? * Kylo Ren: Do you want to know what is the beneath the mask? maybe a creature. * Ishtar: Sure. Why not? * (Kylo Ren takes his mask off revealing the face of a young man) * Gail: Uh-oh! * Carlos: Now we'll never get our apple pie! * Barney: But Antonio is going to take a 2 hour timeout. * Antonio: Huh?! Just for being funny?! That's not fair! * Barney: Some pranks are funny! But not this one, Antonio! You have caused confusion! You had caused an flour explosion! You will have a time out for the next 2 hours! * Antonio: (horrified) 2 hours?! Barney, no, you cant be serious! * Barney: Yes I am! Go there now! * Antonio: Yes, sir. Quote 7:Edit * (the kids are at the playground, 2 hours later) * Tosha: What will we play? * Antonio: How about earthling and martians like before? * Carlos: Oh, yeah!! That was really fun!! * Antonio: So why don't I be the earthling and you...will all be the martians!! (he runs off) * Min: Okay! Start running, earthling! (she runs off) * Shawn: Let's go! (he and the kids run off) * Gail: Hurry!! Gotta catch the earthling! (she runs off) * Antonio: (laughs) Ha ha! (he stops) You'll never catch me in a hundred gazillion years! (he runs off) * (the kids run off) * Tosha: Oh, yes, we will, earthling! * (the kids try to catch the earthling) * Shawn: Oh, yeah! * Antonio: (he stops) You'll never catch me because I've got my special flying legs on! (he runs off) * (the kids stop) * Min: Nobody's got flying legs! * Gail: Yeah, Antonio! How come you don't make up scientific things like before? * Antonio: (comes back) Aw, that's too serious. * Gail: So? I like when you do that? * Antonio: But now I'm a fun guy. * Min: Aw, but flying legs don't even exist. * Antonio: Well, all right. You martians will never catch me because...I've got my special airplane elbows! (he shakes his elbows and the airplane engine roars. He runs off) * Min: Those things don't exist, either. It's not scientific. * Antonio: C'mon. I'm just pretending. * Min: Yeah, but it's all wrong. How come you have airplane elbows? You can't do that! * Barney: Oh? And why not, Min? You like being funny! * Gail: Yes, of course! You're really good at that! Releases Dates Edit North American Edit * July 2, 1995 (Original Release) UK Edit * January 9, 1996 Australia Edit * October 24, 1996 Spanish Edit French Edit Italian Edit German Edit Category:Star Wars